1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flag holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new flag holding device for storing a flag on a dwelling wall when not in use and for selectively extending the flag outwardly from the wall in a display position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flag holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,599 describes a cylindrical housing used for selectively storing a flag when not in use. Another type of flag holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,210 which includes a system for automatically winding a flag into a housing when not in use. Still another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,794 which includes a flagstaff having a protective housing attached thereto and configured for storing the flag therein when the flag is not in use.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds a flag to a dwelling wall in such a manner that the flag may be stored in such a way that is generally inconspicuous when the flag is not being used.